Craved Confusion
by ReluctantOptimist
Summary: He was the best thing that ever happended to him, but now he's gone. SasuNaru. Yay! My very first story! It probably sucks, but I'll get better


﻿"He's the best thing that ever happened to me". Naruto said. He lies in his bed reminiscing about the good, bad, and average times of his life. The moons fluorescent glow illuminated his shadow on the front door as he jolted up straight from his revelation. Just now realising how important his friend _was--_but now he's gone--and now he has to face facts..."I didn't try hard enough to bring him back".

"Sasuke was the best thing that ever happened to me", Naruto said,tears wailing in his eye's. He leans over and grabs the old picture of team seven when Kakashi was still his mentor, and Sasuke was still around. He looks at Sakura's face, to be greeted with a smile that he longed to see when he had his crush--there just friends now--and he still likes seeing her smile. He's proud of her, she was strong enough to become the Hokage's apprentice next to Sazuna.

Then he looks at Kakashi...and sees someone who's still always late,but also knows he's a great leader and friend,and someone strong enough to become apart of the ANBU ninja squad. Next was Sasuke...Sasuke's scowling at him and Naruto's copying. He looks at Sasuke's face regrettably. He caresses the frame.

"You were the best thing that ever happened to me", he sobbed,"and now your gone, and it's all my fault". Tears bursted from his eye's like a dam that gave way and started a flood. The moon disappeared behind the clouds, darkening his room. He laid down sobbing, sniffling, shaking.

Then(??)

Then it was all like a mirage, a mirage in darkness, and all he could see, hear, and feel was Sasuke. He could see Sasuke heading further into the darkness. He could hear himself calling, pleading him not to go, but to no avail. Then all he could see, hear, _feel... _was his heart breaking into pieces. He could see it falling lower, and lower, and lower until it hit the ground, and he heard it shatter into pieces. He felt like he was in a frantic frenzy...he had another chance to bring Sasuke back, and all he could do was stand there, calling his name.

* * *

He shifted restlessly moving back and forth, turning from side to side. He heard his name being called, no, it was more of a chant, or was it a wake up call--well whatever it was, Naruto's eye's opened cautiously, blinking with a slight groan. First all he seen were lights, white lights--maybe it was god coming to take him away...Finally--. Then he opened his eye's more fluently, but regretted the moment almost immediately when he was confronted with a pink-hair girl with a pair of the most beautiful jade colored eye's you'd ever seen.

"Oh Naruto your okay".Sakura said and threw her arms around the reluctant boy. She smelled like she'd hadn't taken a shower in days, and her appearance didn't help much either. Her hair was everywhere looking like Frankenstein's-bride-to-be...Parts of her clothes were turned around. To say the least she was a mess.

Naruto sat up.

"Sakura, where am I", Naruto asked, looking out the side window.

"Your in the hospital", she answered sadly. His ears perked and turned around with disorientation in his eyes'. "The hospital", he repeated dumbfounded. "Yeah, you had a pretty bad fever, so Sai carried you here". "Fever". He repeated as if he didn't know what that was, or anything else that's relevant. He still looked confused.

"Couldn't you have did something about that, I mean you are that Hokage's apprentice aren't you"? "I took care of the fever, and Sai and I waited for you to wake but you never did. You and I've been here for three days. Some people thought you were in a coma, and others thought you were going through cardiac-arrest". She had him coiled between her breast smothering him with her foul smell. "It's bad enough Sasuke's gone, but I won't lose you to Naruto". Naruto felt the love in the room, but her scent was unbearable.

"Thanks Sakura", he wrapped his arms around her, despite her unfavorably aroma. "But if you don't mind, I kinda have to breathe". When freed he inhaled in a big whiff of clean air--well it was cleaner than her that's for sure--and exhaled gracefully, thanking the lord it was only three days.

"Sorry". She said. "Well I should go home and tell everyone your okay in the morning, but for now I need to take a serious shower". _"Please do the second one for at least three hours, you owe it to yourself"_. "Okay", came the words out of Naruto's mouth. Next thing he knew he was alone again. He didn't really want to be alone, but he didn't want to be bothered either. So it was either or.

He laid back thinking...trying to think of all types of ways to stop thinking about Sasuke, but unfortunately that was all he _could_ think_ about_. Sasuke, Sasuke, _SASUKE _he couldn't get enough of him. He didn't want to dream, his dreams didn't accompany how he felt, but as an after thought he thought did he really want to feel like this, wanting, needing, craving a person so much you don't know what to do. Although dreaming could ease the pain, or could it make it worst like last time he dreamt of Sasuke.

Aggravated, he opted to take a walk. Walking always did give a chance to sort things out. So he got out of bed, made his way over to the closet, stripped himself of the white gown he was wearing and put his clothes back on.

He walked down the stairs to the first floor and out the back taking the emergency exit seeing as the front would more than likely be locked. Plus seeing that it's 10:00 pm he had to avoid the nurses and doctors that walked by, which wasn't hard, granted he only seen like two people anyways which weren't doctors or nurses, so he was safe.

* * *

Unaware that going through the back he would end up in a forestry area, but if he just kept straight he shouldn't get lost, so that's what he did.

...Walking for at least 20 minutes, he still sorted nothing out. All he did was question himself on why he didn't try harder or why he felt the way he did, and he'd always be stuck with the same answers.

"Because I were too blind sighted to see the truth at first". And. "Because he was the best thing that ever happened to me".

These were his two answers to his questions and for some reason he couldn't think of any other reasons why this was _and is_.

Another 5 minutes passed. He wanted to walk a little longer before going back. Then some rustling of leaves caught his attention. He turned and prepared himself. But just recovering and going into battle wouldn't be the wisest thing to do, but he had to do something right?

"Huh, just came back and you already want to fight me". Naruto's eye's grew big at the fimilar voice. The figure jumped down from the tree to reveal that it was..."Sas-uke". Naruto's eye's grew ten times bigger then before.

"Humph, Dobe. What are you doing out here this late anyways, you just got out the hospital. Do you want to go back idiot"? Sasuke asked, sonding a bit irritated. But when has he haven't.

"Wait, how do you know I just got out the hospital. Have you been...st-alking me"? Naruto was kidding at first--which wasn't the time-- but then Sasuke said...

"Stalking, watching, what's the difference? What, do you have a problem with me watching you Naru-chan? You didn't use to". naruto went into a state of shock.

"You've been watching me...this entire time"? Naruto asked oblivious to the name he'd been called. Finally he came out of shock. "Wh-why"?

"Well isn't it obvious", he stepped closer. Walking and talking at the same time. "Naru-chan you should have figured this out by now. There's so many hints. I thought I made it the most obvious thing in the world to you". He stopped talking and all the same stopped walking. Mere inches from the others face, Naruto restrained himself from jumping on him.

"What...what is...?" But before he could finish a pair of soft luscious lips were pressed firmly against his own. Naruto may have restrained himself, but Sasuke sure as hell didn't. Naruto, astonished, shocked, gleeful, confused, and everything else stood there trying to take it all in. Sasuke spat his tongue out, pressing hard against Naruto's lips begging for entrance. Naruto obliged courteously, and opened his mouth. Sasuke on a new adventure romped in their mouths, he was vicious yet compassionate all the same.

Then Sasuke pulled them closer, one arm wrapped around his waist, and the other around his upper body. Naruto who had his arms dangling before, took them both and just threw them around him, and closed his eye's to enjoy Sasuke as much as possible. Knowing he won't stay long...it all felt too much like a dream to be real, so he got as much as he could out of it.

Sasuke wanted it ALL!! But had to settle for what he could get.

First he licked gently on his gums, then their tongues fiddled playfully with one another, then Sasuke came down hard on his bottom lip, biting, nibbling, scraping with his teeth, and sucking on it, caused Naruto to give off a slight mewl.

Gums, teeth, tongue, throat, roof of the mouth, lips, you name it, Sasuke tasted it all, and when he was satisfied with himself, he pulled away with a little nibble, and a hard suck of his bottom lip again. Then they looked into each others eye's, foreheads touching and try to read the others thoughts. But then, right after there moment, Naruto fainted. He wasn't fully rejuvenated when he let the hospital, but as he fell, he was embraced by the one he loves most.

* * *

Sasuke carried him back to the hospital entering through the window. He walked over to his bed and gently laid him down. Speculating his lover he sits on the edge of the bed, just starring, didn't say anything,--but of course who would hear him--he loved the sight of a sound to sleep Naruto--a little rest and he'll be alright, trust me, I should know--and he'd give anything to see him like that. He'd give his life to see Naruto smile,--something he does on a daily basis. But he had to go and leave his Naruto like he did years ago, and just seeing that smile one more time would mean the world to him.

But nothing,...He sighed.

He got up, and now hovering over Naruto, he took his cheek within his hand soft, smooth, and warm skin, laid inanimately on the palm of his hand as he caressed it gingerly.

"I have to go now Naruto, but I'll be back soon".

He walked to the window sill and just as he was about to take his leave...

"No, Sasuke, don't go, Sasuke, please, don't leave me again,...plea-se...please". Naruto spoke subconsciously. Sasuke had the look of being amused.

"Okay Naruto,I'll stay and sit with you. But I still have to go". Sasuke sat on the window sill with the window open. He sat half and half,one leg dangling out the window, his back on one end of the window,and his knee prompt up with his foot touching the other end of the window. He sat like this giving Naruto his full attention.

As the sun came up, Naruto started talking incoherently which woke Sasuke who wasn't a heavy sleeper at all. Sasuke's eye's opened, and looked into the light, eye's sensitive from the suns rays he squinted until his vision was clear. He then turned to Naruto, and watched his sleeping form once more.

"I'm sorry Naruto,but now I must go". Again he prepped himself for the jump,and again Naruto muttered something. "Sasuke,Sasuke,I-I...I love you Sasuke". Sasuke smiled a little. "I love you too"...He starred...Finally he said..."Hmph, the most obvious thing in the world, wasn't it"?

He gave him one last kiss before he left. Now at the window, really about to do it this time when...

"Sasuke", Naruto said.

Sasuke stopped and waited for all but two seconds.

"Don't worry Naruto...I'll be watching you", and _finally _he was gone.

* * *

**_HOURS LATER_**

Naruto arose anxiously, hopping everything wasn't just a dream, hopping that he finally came back to him, just hopping that hope still existed.

He looked around, but nothing he was in his hospital room, there were no signs that Sasuke had been there at all. He slunk back down.

"It was all just a dream...but it all seemed so real...How could it have been a dream? Whys my mind playing tricks on me like this"? Naruto sighed. "Sasuke isn't coming back...I-I blew it", more tears began to form in his eye's,"...I can never tell him how I feel",..sniffle,.."Who am I trying to kid, Sasuke could never love me...I-I", tears came running, running faster then they ever did before. Loud sobs escaped his lips involuntarily. He flew back, slamming himself roughly against the bed, grabbed his pillow and used it to cover his face. Then the heel of his palm meet his eye's as he viciously tried to rub away the tears that came down.

A figure, obscure to Naruto's vision, stood on the tree next to Naruto's apartment room, listening, breaking, as he heard Naruto's cries. But then it was gone was off.

"Sasuke".--"Naruto".


End file.
